Trinity Bond
by eramosa
Summary: AU - The beginning of the end of every cycle of the world is the formation of a trinity, three hearts beating as one...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AU - The beginning of the end of every cycle of the world is the formation of a trinity, three hearts beating as one...**

**Trinity Bond**

**~10,000BC – Asgard, Odin's Castle**

The heavy wooden door creaked as the young blond pushed it slowly open. An old woman tending a fire at one end of the room, smiled and turned toward the door. "Come in child. It's nice to have company." She sees the wide eyed look of the teen-aged girl. "Come, come, it's alright" she motions the girl further into the room.

Stepping towards the stone pedestal in the middle of the room, she holds her hand out towards the girl. "My name is Seraphina, I am an oracle. Please, come, let us see what the Fates have in store for you my dear."

...

Stepping quietly into the throne room, she notices that Freya is standing beside Odin near one of the tall windows. She takes a deep calming breath and bows her head before speaking "Please excuse the interruption All-Father".

Odin glances at her and sighs. "What have you seen Seraphina?"

"I have looked into the heart of the trinity bond, Sire."

Odin and Freya both turn towards her. "Are you sure?" asks Odin.

"Yes I am quite certain."

"Who is it?" asks Freya in a slightly demanding tone.

"A young Valkyrie in her final year of training, her name is Tamsin."

**Present Day – An old house, a hundred yards from the middle of nowhere**

She wakes with a slight start from a fitful sleep, feeling a chill on her bare skin. Reaching across to the other side of the bed she finds only cool sheets rather than the warm body that was expected. With a wistful sigh she slowly opens her big green eyes. She reaches to her face and sweeps a long strand of fire red hair behind her ear. Raising her head she scans the room, quickly locating the silhouette of her mate standing by the window surrounded by the light of the full moon high in the sky above.

Swinging her legs to the floor she notices the slight soreness of her muscles from their earlier activities, she smiles and her porcelain white skin flushes slightly at the thought. She stands and pads quietly around the bed towards the window. She can't help but feel desire as she approaches the statue-like naked form in front of her, but she also feels the tightness in her chest that they both know is the pull of the 'other'.

She stands behind the lithe figure and snakes her arm around the slim waist then places her other arm around tightly muscled shoulders, smiling as long golden blond hair tickles her nose. "What's the matter babe, you couldn't sleep?" she whispers. The blond sinks back into her embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that I feel her pull so strongly tonight." says the blond in a sullen voice.

"It's alright Tamsin, I missed you in bed, but I feel the pull too." says the redhead as she tightens her hug.

"I know Lorelei, but I'm just so tired of waiting and I hate feeling so weak. I don't understand why I haven't expired and been reborn yet, this life cycle should have ended a few years ago." the blond nearly sobs.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Twelve thousand years is a long time to wait for a part of your heart, I've only been waiting half that time and I don't want to wait anymore either." she smiles and rocks their bodies gently side to side. "I don't know what's going on with your life cycle, I've kind of been looking forward to spending a few weeks taking care of my cute little baby Valkyrie again." she chuckles softly.

After staying like that for a couple of minutes Tamsin slowly turns around and returns her lover's hug. They rest their foreheads together and cling tightly to each other. "T, I love so much. Please come back to bed with me. When we get up, we'll pack the truck and then we'll go find the missing piece of our heart."

"I love you too. I don't understand why the pull is so strong already, I didn't feel it like this with you until you passed your Dawning, but she's only 30, just a baby fae. Let's get some rest." Tamsin tilts her head to the side and they press their lips together in a passionate kiss. As the kiss continues a red glow forms on their chests above their hearts.

**Meanwhile at the Dal Riata in Toronto**

The gang was gathered by the pool table celebrating Bo having passed her Dawning. Even Lauren was there, although she and Bo were now on a 'break'.

Kenzi and Bo high fived and hip bumped after Kenzi sank the eight ball to win another game. Dyson and Hale groaned as Kenzi started her happy dance.

Everyone suddenly stopped when they heard a sharp gasp from Bo followed by the sound of her beer bottle crashing to the floor. They turned to see her standing still as a statue with her hands clasp over her heart and an unblinking blank expression on her face. After a few seconds Bo's eyes began to glow blue, steadily getting brighter and for the second time in a couple of hours, the eerie other-worldly wind blew through her long dark hair.

Dyson quickly looked in the direction of her gaze but saw no one, only an empty wall. Everyone nervously waited for the Succubus to speak, but she remained silent. Finally after about a minute the wind died down and Bo's eyes faded to their normal deep brown, she took a deep breath and swayed a little.

"Bo Bo what the hell was that?" shrieks Kenzi.

Blinking a few times Bo looked at her friend "I don't know, it's really weird, it was like I felt a wave of love and passion and then it changed to loneliness and longing. I felt complete, and then it slowly faded away."

Behind her Trick and Dyson exchanged worried glances.

**AN: Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I guess I forgot last time, only the red-head belongs to me.  
**

**Heading East on a highway in the Mid-West**

"T, tell me the story of what the oracle said to you again, are you sure she didn't tell you what type of fae she is?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes "Lorelei, I've told that story like a hundred thousand times already. And yes I'm sure she didn't tell me, she was interrupted, remember."

"I know but I never get tired of hearing it, especially the part about the beautiful firebird with the fire red hair and piercing green eyes" Lorelei said with smirk.

"Gods, I just had to bond with a narcissistic Phoenix." deadpanned Tamsin earning her a punch on the shoulder.

"Fine, it's not like there's anything else to do on this God forsaken ribbon of concrete and I guess I should try to keep you entertained. Don't want you to die from boredom and turn my truck into a funeral pyre." Tamsin huffed. After a brief pause to collect her thoughts, she began "I had finished the mornings training run in record time and I was wandering around the courtyard waiting for everyone else to finish, when I felt drawn to a door that I'd never really paid attention to before..."

_The heavy wooden door creaked as the young blond pushed it slowly open. An old woman tending a fire at one end of the room, smiled and turned toward the door. "Come in child. It's nice to have company." She sees the wide eyed look of the teen-aged girl. "Come, come, it's alright" she motions the girl further into the room._

_Stepping towards the stone pedestal in the middle of the room, she holds her hand out towards the girl. "My name is Seraphina, I am an oracle. Please, come, let us see what the Fates have in store for you my dear." _

_After carefully surveying the room, the young blonde moved towards the pedestal taking note of the jewel and gold encrusted basin of water in its center. Studying the old woman briefly she reached out to the offered hand. Seraphina squeezed the teenager's hand, turned it palm up and slowly rubbed circles on the palm with her thumb. "What is your name child?"_

"_Tamsin" the girl replied._

"_Ah, Tamsin, a beautiful strong name for a beautiful strong girl" the old woman smiled as she continued to message the girl's palm. She reached into her cloak with her other hand and withdrew a small dagger. The girl flinched but Seraphina held her hand firmly. "It's alright my dear, just a few drops of blood from your palm will allow me to see what the Fates have planned for your life." _

_Tamsin looked at the dagger and noticed that the handle was adorned with the same jewels and gold patterns as the basin. She nodded and Seraphina slowly drew the blade across the girls palm opening a shallow cut. Several drops of bright red blood fell into the basin, Tamsin's eyes widen as the water and blood started to swirl and turn cloudy. Seraphina let go of her hand and when she looked at her palm there was no cut or blood to be seen._

_The old woman's eyes turned glassy as she stared in to the basin for several seconds and then cleared before she began to speak. "You will be a great warrior, one of the most powerful Valkyries ever known, others will speak your name with reverence. Over thousands of years you will escort many brave and noble warriors from the battlefields to paradise. Oh my, you will be lost to sisterhood when your heart forms the sacred bond with a powerful warrior." Suddenly Seraphina gasp and placed her hands on the pedestal for support, her eyes grew wide "I don't believe it."_

"_What did you see?" asks the girl in a shaky voice._

"_You will bond not with one warrior but two, three hearts beating as one, a trinity. It is very rare and very powerful. You will feel it when your first warrior is born, she will cause a growing ache in your chest until you cannot ignore the desire to seek her out. A fierce warrior, a stunning beauty, a mystical firebird with alabaster skin, fire red hair and piercing green eyes. You will be smitten from the first time you lay eyes on her. The two of you will fight side by side for millennia, through several rebirths for both of you. Your lives will be forever intertwined, you will experience limitless passion for one another, but your hearts will not bond until the birth of the second warrior." _

"_Hhhmmm" Seraphina paused and her brow furled. "The second warrior is an enigma, both irresistibly beautiful and frighteningly lethal. Eyes both brown and blue, the heart of a griffon and of a lamb, virtuous yet insatiable, a shining beacon of light and a consuming abyss of darkness..."_

"_TAMSIN! GET YOUR BONEY LITTLE ASS BACK OUT IN THE TRAINING YARD RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TIE YOU TO A STAKE AND HAVE THE OTHERS USE YOU AS A TARGET FOR ARCHERY PRACTICE." boomed the voice of the fully armored older Valkyrie standing in the doorway._

_Seraphina saw the teenager's eyes go wide and her face become paler if that was even possible. The oracle turned towards the Valkyrie and nodded "Good Morning Acacia. It's been many years."_

_The Valkyrie frowned and then practically growled "Yes Seraphina it has been a long time" as she watched her student turn towards the door and beat a hasty retreat out of the room..._

"... I snuck back to the room the next day, but when I went in everything was gone. It was a store room filed with chairs and old archery targets. There was no fire place, no stone pedestal and no old woman. I checked every door off that courtyard in case I picked the wrong one, but I never saw Seraphina again."

**Trick's Lair**

"Trick, do you think that Bo's little episode last night had anything to do with the end of days prophecy?"

"I just can't be sure Dyson, some of the remaining fragments of the scroll of Seraphina are almost completely unreadable. There is so much of the prophecy missing. I am going to speak with the Morrigan and the Ash about getting access to their archives. We need to know more."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Disclaimer - same as last chapter.**

**The Dal**

Every nerve in the bar was a little bit frayed tonight. Bo's behaviour over the 72 hours since her Dawning had been erratic at best. At times she was restless, pacing like a caged cat. At other times she was listless, barely more than catatonic. At one point the previous evening Trick had to clear the bar because she was radiating charm and it was affecting everyone in the building.

* * *

"_Trick what the hell is going on? I feel so horny I want to rip off my clothes and jump you on the bar. Ew, I can't believe I just said that, let alone thought it." whined Kenzi as she placed her head down on the bar trying to get a grip on herself. _

_Trick looked around the room and noted that everyone appeared to be struggling with control of their baser instincts. Dyson was pacing and seemed to be on the verge of losing control of his wolf. Trick finally spotted Bo sitting at the end of the bar. She had a white knuckled grip on the bar rail, she was panting slightly and as he watched her eyes would pulse blue and then fade to her normal brown. Trick nudged Kenzi's arm and pointed towards Bo. They both watched as her forearms and the exposed skin of her upper body glowed a bright pink when her eyes were blue. "Holy shizz balls!" exclaimed Kenzi "That's just not normal is it."_

_Trick looked at her with a raised brow "Not normal! Kenzi, the most powerful succubi I've ever known or even heard about, can project charm about a meter while concentrating on one... um...victim. It appears that Bo is indiscriminately radiating charm and it's affecting a room full of people as if she was touching each one of them. This is definitely not what I would consider normal!"_

"_Well Trickster we better do something about it quick, because we know she can drain everyone here all at once if she loses control of her hunger." snarks Kenzi._

"_Oh Shit. EVERYBODY OUT! BAR'S CLOSED!" bellows Trick. All the patrons start moving towards the door, pausing each time Bo's eyes pulse. Trick looked at Kenzi and then back at Bo. "Maybe I can give her something to put her out" he reached under the bar and produced a dusty bottle._

_Just then Bo's eyes turned an intense bright blue, her whole body glowed an eerie pink. Dyson dropped to all fours and howled. Hale slumped against the wall and let out an ear piercing whistle. Kenzi arched her back and let out a long moan. Trick drop the bottle he was holding and then fell to the floor groaning._

_**Hotel room in the Renaissance Center, downtown Detroit.**_

"_Wow! That was ... amazing." panted Lorelei trying to catch her breath, her body still trembling._

"_Yeah, Wow" Tamsin managed to respond, her mind still too clouded to form a coherent sentence as she came down from her peak._

* * *

Dyson and Hale were playing pool, while Trick busied himself cleaning glasses behind the bar and Kenzi sat getting her drink on. They were all keeping a watchful eye on Bo in case a repeat of last night's festivities started to occur.

Bo was currently sitting quietly at the end of the bar playing with her drink. The last 72 hours had been a hell of a roller-coaster ride for her emotionally. The feelings of love and longing coming and going at various times and various intensity levels. The ache in her chest was the dullest it had been since it began. She at least felt a lot calmer than she had about an hour ago when it was all she could do not to kill anyone that happened to stray into her line of sight.

The relative quiet was broken by the ringing of Dyson's cell phone "Dyson... where?...How many?... Ok try to keep everyone out, Hale and I will be there shortly." ending the call he looked to his partner "Come on it's show time, twenty or more bodies found in a little hole in the wall bar near the corner of Queen and Lesley. All fae."

Hale let out a slow whistle "Isn't that area in the neutral zone between Dark and Light territories?" he thought out loud, Dyson nodded as the two detectives grabbed their jackets and started towards the door.

"Wait, I need to come with you." said Bo as she got up and started putting on her own jacket.

Hale and Dyson paused and looked at each other, Hale shrugged his shoulders as they both turned towards the advancing succubus "I don't know if this is a good idea Bo. This doesn't sound like the type of thing you'd be interested in." said Dyson.

"Please Dyson. I really feel like I need to do this. I promise I'll stay out of trouble." pleaded Bo as she batted her eyes.

"You promise eh?" Dyson chuckled "Why is it I don't feel particularly reassured by the that?" he shook his head earning him a punch in the shoulder from the succubus. "All right let's go" the three of them headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok time for Bo, Tamsin and Lorelei to meet. **

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**The Manx Arms**

As the car came to a stop in front of the small bar, the ache that Bo had been experiencing started to intensify. She jumped out of the car and ran toward the door only to be stopped by a huge uniformed officer who looked suspiciously like a troll. "Out of my way buddy, if ya know what's good for ya" she practically growled as her eyes flashed blue.

"BO! You Promised no trouble." Dyson called out as he stepped up on the curb. Hale was just starting to get out of the passenger side door. "Fine." she huffed as she backed away from the door and waited for the two detectives to lead her into the building.

Once inside all three abruptly stopped, the scene before them was like nothing any of them had experienced before. There were several bodies on the floor surrounded by pools of blood. Two of the corpses had been decapitated, the others had various stab wounds and gashes. The majority of the dead however showed no sign of injury, many were still seated at tables or in booths throughout the bar. They had died with their eyes open wide, haunted, fearful expressions on their faces, almost like they had been scared to death.

Dyson and Hale moved into the room and started investigating, cataloging the bodies and their apparent causes of death. "Dyson look at this dagger." Hale summoned his partner while carefully lifting the blood covered blade. "It looks ancient."

"I agree, looks Nordic, very old Nordic, before the Vikings old." nodded Dyson. A glint of light caught his eye, he moved toward it and found a bloody sword near one of the beheaded corpses, gingerly picking it up he noticed it had the same markings and general designs as the dagger. "Look at this sword, it appears to be just as old and beautifully made. Where would you find weapons this old? Maybe Trick will have an idea." Hale nodded.

Meanwhile Bo was drawn to the booth in the back corner of the bar. From across the room it looked like a fire ball had consumed it. She wandered over seeing overturned tables and chairs around it. Something made her stop short, before she reached the booth. The ache in her chest spiked, she reeled slightly catching herself on the side of a table. That's when she saw it, a tiny hand moving erratically from beneath a chair "What the hell?" she gasp as she slowly bent and reached for the little fingers. As soon as she touched the tiny hand her eyes flashed bright blue and she was overwhelmed with the feeling of love and contentment. What she didn't notice, not that anyone else did either, was the red glow that suddenly formed over her heart. After recovering from the sudden jolt, she moved the fallen chair revealing a small wiggling form covered loosely by a shimmery silver tank top. All that was visible was the tiny flailing hand and a crop of almost white blonde hair sticking to the top of a mostly bald head.

Bo smiled brightly as she bent down and carefully lifted the little bundle to her chest. After standing she pulled the material of the shirt down to uncover a small face. What she saw should have frightened her if she didn't find it so absolutely beautiful. She peered unblinking into pitch black little eye sockets and then glanced at shaded and sunken cheeks. She stood for a moment mesmerized by the little skeleton-like face, before smiling brightly "Well hello pretty girl, what's a cute little babe like you doing in a hell hole like this. Just between us girls, I got to tell you this tank top does nothing for you." as she was speaking the tips of her fingers glowed pink and the baby tensed as the charm shot through her tiny body. 'Whoa! What the hell! I know I'm a perverse sex demon, but she's like a new born, why am I charming her?' as Bo silently chided herself she watched as the blackness faded from the baby's features and she found herself staring into pale icy blue eyes.

"Wow, that's a pretty neat trick. Gives a new meaning to the term two-faced little bitch eh." Bo chucked. The little one kicked her legs and the corners of her lips turned up in an adorable smirk before she shoved her fist in her mouth and closed her eyes. Bo sighed and unconsciously rocked back and forth while staring at the little bundle in her arms. She lifted the baby to her shoulder and felt the small head tuck into her neck. She smiled as she felt a little hand grasp her hair.

She was once again drawn to the torched booth just a few feet from where she stood. "Well Blondie I think we need to go take a look over there, hold on." she cooed to her new little cuddle bug. She moved slowly the last couple of feet to the front of the booth. Peering down she could see the remains of the wooden table and the bench which had been reduced to pile of ash. She saw movement and caught sight of what looked like a tiny foot moving in an uncoordinated manner behind a pile of scorched debris. "Seriously? Un-fricken believable." she said to no one in particular. "Well Blondie, I'm going to need to set you down for a sec, okay?"

She moved to the end of the bench seat beside the burned out booth and gently placed the blond against the back cushion. "Now don't you move, I'll be right back." she cooed as the baby kicked her little legs and burbled. Making her way back into the other booth, she pushed blackened wreckage out of her way until she was standing over the tiny form at the back of the booth.

She was taken aback by the intense green eyes staring up at her. There wiggling on the floor was another little baby girl. As she looked her over, Bo noticed this little one was completely bare, no over-sized shirt covering her. There were little splotches of ash and soot that clung to alabaster skin, a thin wave of red hair partially covered the tiny head. Bo bent down to pick the tiny girl up and again as soon as they touched her eyes flashed blue and a red glow formed over her heart. She paused as the wave of feelings washed over her nearly overwhelming her. When she recovered she scooped the babe off the floor and held her tightly to her chest.

"Look at you all naked and immodest, I at least try to keep a little something on when I go pub crawling." Bo cooed as she brushed a bit of the soot off the little ones cheek. She cautiously made her way out of the booth and back to the little blond laying on the bench. Bo bent down and carefully lifted the other baby to her open shoulder. "Blondie this is Ginger, Ginger this is Blondie and of course I'm Bo. I have the feeling that you two already know each other don't you?' she saw the two little girls touch fingers and was shocked to see the blackness return to the blonds eyes and the red head's eyeballs turn a deep yellow with large black pupils. Bo didn't notice her own eyes turn an intense blue. The same red glow formed over all three of their hearts and there was a bright flash of gold light as the bond finalized and their hearts synchronized in rhythm. "Whoa" gasped Bo.

A flash caught Dyson's attention, he looked around the bar and spotted Bo over by a booth at the back. She seemed to be swaying side to side and he could hear her talking and giggling quietly. "Hey Bo did you find something over there?" He stepped towards her as she turned and he immediately saw the two little creatures snuggled into Bo's chest and neck. "What the hell are they?" he exclaimed as his jaw dropped and his brow rose.

"They're babies silly, aren't they adorable?" Bo cooed with a mega-watt smile.

Hale and Dyson looked at each other with raised brows. Reaching for his phone Dyson began "I'll call Child Services, have them taken care of"

Bo's eyes immediately turned electric blue, wind blew through her hair and in a booming deep voice she replied "NO, They stay with me!" Hale and Dyson took several steps back and brought their hands up in a show of surrender. Dyson made a show of putting his phone away "Okay, okay" The wind died and Bo's eyes faded back to their normal brown.

"Okay momma bear, how about I get someone to bring a few necessities then, they can stay with you." said Hale his hands still raised in a subservient manner. Bo nodded and smiled at him.

Hale retrieved his phone from his pocket, nodded at Dyson and said quietly "I got this partner" He dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. "This is Detective Hale, I need a unit to bring two infant carriers to my location. Yes that's right. Oh and have them bring some newborn sized diapers, some wipes and a couple of those little outfits, what do ya call them... onesies, yes that's it, two of them. Okay make it quick please." He ended the call.

"Thank you Hale" Bo smiled. She was again rocking back and forth with her little treasures.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so I've split the last part of the previous chapter and made the beginning of this one. It just seems to flow better this way. Hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter before the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading and although I've told myself I'm not going to beg for reviews, they are awesome. And of course before I forget ownership hasn't changed. **

**Trick's Lair**

A couple of hours later, Bo sat on the couch in Trick's lair with a baby carrier on each side of her. She couldn't stop playing with the beautiful little creatures that now had her heart.

"Bo, there are two species of Fae that have multiple life cycles and are reborn almost immediately after death." Trick informed her as he came out from between two bookshelves. "First there are the Valkyries, warrior maidens sometimes thought of as angels of the battlefield. Then there are the Phoenix, the mystical firebirds that rise from the ashes of their funeral pyre."

"So how do we tell what these two are?" ask Bo. "I know one thing, they're both a little bit like me." Trick looked at her quizzically. "Both of them can change the colour of their eyes" she explained.

"Describe what you saw Bo"

"Well, when I first saw Blondie, her eyes, her cheeks were blackened, she looked like a skeleton."

"That's a Valkyrie's true face Bo. They expose it when they use their powers of doubt and intimidation. When Valkyries are born their true face is exposed. For their first birth it takes them several days to learn to mask it. When they are reborn in subsequent lives they can mask it much more quickly. That means she is definitely a Valkyrie which makes sense of what Dyson told me about the sword and dagger they found, plus the victims that seemed like they were scared to death. What about the other one, you said her eyes changed too?"

"Well I only saw it for a few seconds, it was like her whole eyeball turned a deep yellow colour with big black pupils in the center." Bo said thoughtfully.

"That could be the eye of a bird I guess. Anything else about how you found her?" ask Trick.

"She was covered with ash and soot and everything around her was burned to a crisp" answered Bo She watched as Trick furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Why don't you believe she's a Phoenix, Gramps?"

"It's just that back in the Dark Ages, a little more than a thousand years ago, the Phoenix were almost hunted to extinction. There are only five left in the world and only one of them lives in North America. Last I heard she lived in the mountains close to Valhalla Provincial Park near the British Columbia, Washington State border. That was decades ago. Why would she be here now?" Trick paced seeming to talk to himself rather than to Bo.

**The next morning**

As Dyson and Hale came to the bottom of the stairs they saw Trick sitting at his desk surrounded by a mountain of books and scrolls. "Hey Trick, where's Bo and her little bundles of joy?" ask Dyson.

"She took them home about one thirty or two. Fill me in on what you've found at the other bar." answered Trick.

"We found a pair of woman's jeans close to where Bo found the babies. There was a set of keys in the pocket so we went looking outside. We found a truck in the parking lot around the corner with British Columbia plates that the fob unlocked so we took a look, found a driver's license and registration in the glove compartment, it belongs to Tamsin Krigengel, age 32..." Dyson paused as he saw Trick turn pale.

"Tam...Tamsin Krig-engel... war angel" the Blood King sputtered with a faraway look in his eyes. "Tamsin is a legendary Valkyrie, one of the most powerful ever known. Fought in almost every war over the last ten thousand years or more. Why would she be here with Lorelei..." Trick turned back to his books and continued to mumble to himself.

Hale and Dyson looked at Trick and then back at each other. "Okay, so crazy-ass powerful, old as dirt Valkyrie, I guess that pretty much explains the sword and dagger, as well as the terrified look on all those bodies. Who's Lorelei?" said Hale. Dyson shrugged.

Dyson turned toward the Blood King "Trick?" No response. "Trick!" The diminutive barkeep glanced up. "You said you wondered why she was with Lorelei, who's Lorelei?"

"Oh, she is a Phoenix that I'm pretty sure is the little red head girl. Bo said she found her covered with ash and soot. Phoenix are the only type of Fae besides Valkyries that are reborn after death. The only Phoenix that lives in North America name is Lorelei so I'm just assuming it's her." Trick paused for a minute. "What did you do with the sword and dagger? I'm pretty sure Tamsin will want them back when she's fully grown."

"They're in our section of the property room at the precinct, it won't be a problem." said Hale. All three men tensed as there was a noise at the top of the stairs.

"He Hello. Mr. McCorrigan are you down there Sir?" came a rather shaky voice. Trick moved to the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

"Who are you and what business do you have invading my private residence?" Trick challenged in a deep commanding voice.

"Please forgive me, my name is Oliver Rumsden. I'm the curator at the Dark Archives. Please pardon the intrusion, the Morrigan ordered me to bring this information to you immediately." came the reply.

"Fine you may come down." Trick returned to his desk and the three of them watched as a tall scrawny figure of a man came slowly down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he paused and looked around the room "Very impressive private collection sir."

"Thank you. Now what did you bring?" said Trick curtly.

Oliver reached into his messenger bag and produced a leather bound book. "This is a part of the memoirs of a previous Morrigan, it dates back about twenty five hundred years. He wrote about a scroll he tried to translate, he was from Venice and unfortunately ancient Norse was not one of his strengths. I have marked the passages of interest" He said as he handed the book to Trick.

Trick took the book and opened it to the marked page. As he read his eyes grew wide and he began to mumble. Curiosity finally got the best of Dyson "Trick what does it say?"

"Oh yes sorry. The Morrigan writes that he found a partially legible scroll written by the oracle Seraphina, the first passage he could make out is 'The beginning of the end of the world is the formation of a trinity, three hearts beating as one'. He rambles on a bit, says he finds the words valkyrie, firebird and succubus. He then quotes another passage 'nonaligned warrior will discover the Valkyrie and Firebird in their infant state after both are reborn'"

Dyson and Hale look at each other in shock "Bo! She found those babies." Dyson almost bellows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**The Crack Shack**

Kenzi woke slowly, her head feeling like an over inflated balloon. 'Oh, I'm never drinking that much vodka again' she thought as she pushed herself up to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Her mouth felt like she had been eating sand. She gingerly rose to her feet and padded to the bathroom. After washing her face, taking several glasses of water and a couple of aspirin, she almost felt human again. She tried to remember whether she had heard Bo come home last night, deciding she couldn't she went looking for her bestie.

She walked down the hall to Bo's room. The door was shut so she knocked briefly. "Hope your decent BoBo cause I'm coming in." she called out as she opened the door. To her surprise Bo was sleeping across the bed. More surprising was that instead of her usual sleepware or nothing, Bo was wearing a tank top and running shorts. As she approached the bed she noticed Bo wasn't alone. What she saw made her suddenly nauseous, there sleeping, cuddled to one of Bo's arms between them, were two half naked toddlers. Both of them looked like their pajamas had been ripped almost off and they both had the remains of small diapers between their legs. She brought her hands to mouth to suppress her scream 'What does this mean? This can't be happening!' she thought.

After a few seconds she decided to confront the succubus. She poked Bo in the shoulder "Bo" she whispered loudly, "Bo" she said again a little louder this time as she poked the sleeping succubus' shoulder once more. "BoBo"

"Kenz, what is it?" groaned a half asleep Bo.

"Please don't tell me that since your Dawning you've become a full blown pedophile" squeaked Kenzi.

Bo's eyes shot open "What! What are you talking about?" then she noticed the warmth and weight on her arm. She looked over to see the two little girls snuggled close to her hand, their little fingers intertwined. "Holy shit" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. She carefully extracted her arm from between the two little bodies and scooted to sit at the foot of the bed. "Kenzi, it's not what it looks like. Nothing happened like that"

"Nothing happened eh. Then why does it look like their Pjs and diapers were ripped off?" Kenzi ask with a raised brow.

"They um grew out of them." Bo replied as she glanced back at the girls. "Honest Kenz, when I put them to bed last night those onesies fit them. Trick told me that they would grow at an incredible rate, but I had no idea."

Kenzi blinked a couple of times looking at Bo trying to tell if her best friend was lying. "You're telling me that they were basically newborns last night and now boom, they're toddlers."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Look I know it sounds crazy, but they aren't really babies okay. The blond is a Valkyrie and the red head is a Phoenix. They died and were reborn yesterday, Trick told me that they will be full grown adults in a couple of weeks" Bo explained. Suddenly she heard a giggle behind her and two little arms closed around her neck from behind. She then felt another body beside her as the blond came and climbed onto her lap. "Well good morning little ones" she said as she smiled brightly.

Kenzi's jaw dropped as she watched the little red head come around and sit on the other side of Bo's lap. Both little girls were giggling and gently touching Bo's face. She'd never seen the succubus look so happy. "Holy Shit. Okay so what are we going to do about clothes for them since they grew like bad weeds?"

Bo pointed over to the corner of the room were there was a pile of bags. "I went to the 24hr Walmart on the way home last night and got a couple of outfits in almost every size." She could see her friends eyes widen. "Don't worry Kenz, when I got to the checkout the cashier found that they were all on sale, ninety-nine percent off." she smirked, Kenzi laughed. "Come on, help me get them dressed and we'll all go down stairs for breakfast."

They picked out two adorable sun dresses for the girls and then the four of them headed down to the kitchen. Kenzi poured a small bowl of cereal for the girls and larger ones for her and Bo. While they ate Bo told Kenzi about finding the two little girls and all the things Trick had told her about the kind of Fae they were,

After breakfast they all went into the living room. Bo sat on the floor with her back against the couch laughing as the two little girls and Kenzi danced to the song on the radio. The festivities were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Bo rose and started towards the door, both girls scurried to her side and she reached down and took their hands. Before they got to the door a deep voice that Bo immediately recognized as Dyson called out. "Bo, Kenzie open up it's me" Bo paused then replied "Oh for heaven sake it's open Dyson, come in."

The door flew open and Dyson stormed in followed by Hale, Trick, the Ash, the Morrigan and four goons. "What the freakin hell!" shrieked Kenzi. Hale immediately went to the small human to calm her down. Bo stood frozen in front of her uninvited guests "What is this?" she stammered.

"Bo let go of their hands and step away from them." said Trick in a stern voice. Bo felt a wave of fear roll through her, she looked down to see the little blond's eyes had turned inky black and her chubby cheeks were dark and sunken. Bo looked over to the little red head on her other side and saw yellow and black rather than green. When she brought her head back up to look at the intruders they could all see the blue glow forming in her eyes.

Dyson stepped toward her, his hands raised to show he meant no harm "Bo, Please let them go, they are extremely dangerous, we just want to keep you safe."

"Dangerous? They're just little girls, how can they be a threat to all you big powerful Fae?" replied Bo, the snark in her voice unmistakeable. Dyson continued to move slowly towards them.

"Bo, please we'll explain everything once you release them to us." he reached out to place his hands on her arms. Bo felt something clamp around her arms and suddenly felt weak. Her eyes were once again chocolate brown, she looked at Dyson and then to her arms and saw a silver band shimmer into visibility on each arm. "What did you do to me?" she asks as she tries but fails to pull away from Dyson's grip.

"The bands are enchanted succubus, they bind your powers, makes you a little easier to handle." laughs Evony. The Morrigan looked at the little girls with contempt, shivering slightly when she met the darkened gaze of the tiny Valkyrie "My aren't they just darling. Barkeep the bands if you would."

Bo still struggling against Dyson's grip watched as Trick walked toward them. He reached out took the blond's hand and placed a small metal band on her tiny wrist. The shadows immediately faded from her face and the toddler lost her balance on sat heavily on her bottom. He then moved in front of the little red head and repeated the process with the same result. "Dyson, Hale take Bo and Kenzi to the basement at the Dal, I'll join you shortly."

As Dyson herded her towards the door, Bo looked at Trick with tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this? I'll never forgive you." she sobbed.

"It's for everyone's protection Bo, I'll answer all your questions back at the Dal. You'll see it's for the best." Trick replied. After the four of them left he turned to the Morrigan, "Tamsin is dark fae, you know what you need to do?"

"Yes barkeep, we have a very special place for the little twerp to safely grow into her nasty old self." Evony sneered. She snapped her fingers and one of the two dark goons moved to scoop up the little blond.

Trick turned to the Ash, but before he could say anything the Ash said "Yes Fitzpatrick, we will see to the care of the little Phoenix. You just make sure the succubus is contained." Trick nodded. "The combined council of elders will convene tomorrow at noon in the old glass factory." the Ash finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay so the next few chapters are going to be short, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I've already told you.**

**Day 3**

Lauren slowly descended the stairs into the sub-basement of Trick's lair. Her heart broke a little when she caught sight of Bo, her normally strong, proud ex-girlfriend hugging her knees to her chest, sitting on the bed in the small cell. Bo looked up with red rimmed eyes and glared at Lauren with disdain. "Why am I not surprised you're helping them?" she spits out before lowering her head to her knees.

"Bo, I'm so so sorry, you know this isn't how I want things to be. I still belong to the Ash, this is my job. I'm going to give you a shot of the synthetic chi I've been working on. You can't feed with those bands on." Lauren replied, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Why are they doing this to me? I haven't done anything to deserve this. They won't even let me see Kenzi. Trick and Dyson keep telling me it's to protect me, but I can take care of myself." sobbed Bo.

"Bo it's for everybody's protection, not just yours." Lauren answered. "Kenzi is staying at Hale's, there are a lot of growley Fae around right now and with you not being able to defend her, it's just safer."

"What did they do with the girls?" ask Bo looking up for the first time.

"Well, Tamsin, that's the Valkyrie, is dark Fae so she was taken to the Morrigan's compound. I don't really know much about what's going on there. Lorelei, the Phoenix is light Fae so she is at the Ash's compound. I saw her this morning before I came here. Physically she's about five now, red curly hair just past her shoulders, cute as a button." Lauren said with a sad smile.

"Trick told me a bit about Lorelei. Do you know anything about Tamsin?" ask Bo.

"Trick told me that Tamsin is one of the most powerful Valkyries ever. He said she is more the ten thousand years old, has fought in every war in recorded history. Bo, they're pretty certain that she killed everyone in that bar."

"I don't care Lauren, I need to see them, both of them. Please let me out and take off these bands." pleaded Bo.

"Bo I can't, the council of elders has ruled that you are to remain here until they decide what to do. If I let you out they'd kill me. They'd have you killed. They are having both the light and dark archives searched, reading every word of every book, scroll or stone tablet looking for the rest of the prophecy. Bo this is serious."

"PROPHECY! SCREW THE PROPHECY! This is my life, my choice, no dusty old piece of paper tells me how to live my life!" Bo rants as she hugs her knees tighter and begins to cry once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8**

Lauren moved quietly through the passages of the detention area of the Ash's compound. 'Detention area' she thought 'let's call it what it really is, the dungeon'. She shuddered, averted her eyes and quickened her pace as she passed several occupied cells containing grotesque under-fae. Finally reaching the cell at the end of the corridor, she stopped to study the inhabitant who was sitting on the small bed. Over the last few days Lorelei has transformed from a cute little girl into a gangly teenager. Her long red hair hung in messy curls hiding most of her face.

Lorelei the heard footsteps approaching her cell, looked up briefly and then lowered her eyes back to a spot on the floor. She grimaced as her visitor came to rest outside her door. "I don't understand why they allow a timid human such as yourself to roam around this place alone. What do you want? I suppose you need more blood to test, or a lock of my hair. Ha, I bet you'd practically have an orgasm if you could have one of my feathers to analyze, but unfortunately I'm not yet full grown so no wings. Such a shame for you. Oh well, even if I was full grown, you'd have to remove these bands so that I could sprout my wings and let's be honest, you'd be dead by the time they were fully spread." the contempt dripping from Lorelei's voice sent a chill down Lauren's spine.

"Lorelei, I'm sorry that this is happening to you, I really am. I'm just doing what I'm told. All these tests are needed because there is so little current, reliable information about your species." explained Lauren.

"Fat lot of good all that current information is going to be, we're nearly extinct as I'm sure you're aware. It wouldn't surprise me if the council of elders had me put to death so you could study the magical properties of my ashes. You could sell the leftovers to those jackasses at the bar, they said they could get nine thousand dollars a gram before they shanked me." Lorelei said as she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone in the bar died that night." replied Lauren.

"Hhmpf, well I guess that explains why I was reborn, Tamsin must have defended my ashes. Where is Tamsin? Why can't I be with her?" Lorelei suddenly jumped to her feet and approached the cell door causing Lauren to step back a couple of feet.

"Tamsin is at the Morrigan's compound because she is Dark Fae. The council has decided to keep you separated until more of the prophecy of Seraphina can be located and translated." said Lauren.

"Dark and Light separation, what a crock, Tamsin and I were together for almost twenty-five hundred years before the idiotic Blood King made up those stupid laws." Lorelei paused. "You said Seraphina. She is the oracle that told Tamsin that we would bond along with a third, a trinity, that's why we came here, looking for her."

Lauren looked at the girl wide-eyed "You know the prophecy?"

"Not all of it, Tamsin and Seraphina were interrupted by Tamsin's mentor. She had just started talking about the other warrior. We don't even know what kind of fae she is." supplied Lorelei. She had noticed the humans eyes grow bigger and saw a bead of sweat form above her brow. "You know her don't you human, you know the one we seek."

Lauren was speechless, she nodded.

"Please tell me about her, the one you're keeping us from. Please" ask Lorelei in a quiet voice.

"Her name is Isabeau Dennis, she prefers to be called Bo. She is the unaligned succubus. She is fearless and strong, she fights for what she believes is right..." Lauren started.

"Wait! The unaligned succubus, the same succubus that fought and destroyed the Garuada?" Lorelei ask with wide eyes.

Lauren nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 11**

Dyson and Detective Quentin, his dark counterpart also a wolf shifter, strode through the corridors of the dungeon in the bowels of the dark leader's mansion. They had agreed that it was time to question Tamsin about the fight at the bar. Reaching her cell they saw the tall, leggy blond who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, standing at the door holding onto the bars watching them intently with icy blue eyes. Even though she was dressed in a beige, ill fitting smock-like dress, Dyson thought she was stunning. 'Get a grip, she's over ten thousand years old and she killed twenty-three people a week and a half ago.' he chided himself.

"Well would you look at that. Short, dark and bitchy sent me a couple of puppies to play with" snarked the blond. "I hope that you're both up to date on your rabies shots."

" Tamsin Krigengel, we're here to ask you some questions about the night you were found at the Manx Arms." said Quentin in a pompous tone.

"Oh yeah, twenty questions. Are we going to play truth or dare after? I've got one, I dare you to take these bands of my wrists." her lips curling into a wicked smirk.

"Ah, no, not going to happen." responded Dyson. "Now, we have twenty-three dead Fae of various species, twenty-five if we include you and the Phoenix. Two of them were decapitated, four more were stabbed to death. Everyone else was apparently scared to death most likely by a Valkyrie, and we found a Nordic dagger and sword that are older than dirt. Would you care to enlighten us as to what went on?"

Tamsin blinked a few times while looking back and forth between the two men. "Fine" she huffed. "Lorelei and I had just gotten into town and we decided to stop for something to eat before we found a place to stay. Anyway, we saw the St. Bridget's Cross on the sign, so we figured it was neutral bar. While we we sitting there waiting for our order, these two guys, one was a Kelpie, the other a Troll, came up to us. Somehow they had figured out what Lorelei is and they were very excited to meet a Phoenix. We finally got rid of them when our food came, but every once in a while we noticed they were sneaking looks at us as were a few others." she paused. "After we finished eating we decided to stay for a couple of drinks. I went to the Ladies and when I came out, the two of them were standing in front of our booth. As I made my way back I noticed that Lorelei was slumped over on the bench, I could see blood splattered on the table and bench. I pulled out my sword and went after those two bastards. As I forced them away from her I saw flames begin to consume her." Tamsin wiped the tears that had reached her cheeks. "They keep screaming at me that they were going to make a fortune selling her ashes and that they would share the money with me. I eventually took the Trolls head off followed by the Kelpie, but by then several others had joined the fight and someone knocked the sword out of me hands from behind. I grabbed my dagger and started fighting off the others." she stopped and stared off into space.

"Then what happened?" asked Dyson.

"I took them out, but I was so tired and weak afterwards. I backed my way over to the booth, I peered in, the flames were dying down, her body was gone. They were all looking at me, a couple of them seemed like they were going to get up. I had to protect her ashes." the blond was trembling as she spoke. "I couldn't let anyone disturb them. I couldn't lose her. I used my powers, I put everything I had left into my stare. I felt them die one by one. I saw their souls depart. None of them were worthy, none of them deserved to go to Valhalla." she sobbed. "I turned towards the pile of her ashes, they were starting to glow. I saw the windless swirls beginning to rise. I knew the rebirth process had started but I couldn't hold on any longer. I remember falling, I tried to grab a chair on the way down." she closed her eyes and took a few deep shuddering breaths.

After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes and looked at Dyson. "Have you seen her, my Lorelei? No one will tell me about what happened to her." her voice starting to escalate but with none of the snark that Dyson heard when they first arrived.

"She is being kept at the Ash's compound. She is fine, I saw her earlier this morning. She is being well treated and is growing quickly, just like you." responded Dyson.

"Thank you for telling me. I, uh, I remember long silky dark hair and chocolate brown eyes or maybe they were blue." the blond said in a calmer voice.

"Yes, my friend Bo. She was the one who found you and Lorelei in the back of the bar and took care of you the first night." Dyson said with a smile.

* * *

Lauren was back in front of Lorelei's cell. She had been trying to get to know as much as possible about the beautiful creature in front of her, although Lorelei for her part was not exactly a cooperative subject. She very rarely gave more than one or two word answers, if she even acknowledged the question. Still Lauren persisted, happy with any little bit of knowledge she could gain. Although with Lorelei's latest growth spurt, Lauren was having some difficulty remaining focused. Thoughts of running her fingers though that long mane of fiery red hair or staring into those big green eyes clouded her mind.

She was suddenly brought back to attention by her subject's lyrical voice. "I said keeping the three of us apart is pointless you know."

"What, why?" replied Lauren.

"The bond has already formed, keeping us apart to prevent it is beyond useless." retorted the red-head testily.

"What makes you think the bond is in place?" ask the doctor.

"The ache, the pull that brought Tamsin and I to this city looking for her is gone. Just as it disappeared thirty years ago when the bond between Tamsin and I finalized. I feel complete." a brilliant smile formed on Lorelei's face as she spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 14**

Lauren could hear the comments and quips being made about her as she set up her laptop and connected it to the projector. Many of the Light Elders saw humans as useful pets that were tolerable in everyday life. She shuddered to think what the majority of the Dark Elders thought of her. When she finished setting up she turned towards the Ash and waited for him to acknowledge her. He raised his brow at her, she nodded, he cleared his throat "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ready to proceed. Dr. Lewis has something important to show us."

"Why should we listen to your pet? I can't believe you allow her to be in our presence without chains." grumbled one of the Dark Elders. Others around the table mumbled agreement.

"Horus please, Dr Lewis was instrumental in finding the cure for the plague that was killing so many of us in Africa, she deserves some measure of respect for the service she has provided to all Fae." admonished the Ash. "Dr. Lewis if you would."

Lauren squared her shoulders and turned towards her audience. "Good Evening, for the last thirteen days I have been granted access to both the Succubus known as Bo and the Phoenix named Lorelei. I have not had direct access to the Valkyrie Tamsin but I have been able to access the notes of Dr. Notoya who has been monitoring her progress. Based on the lack of noticable change over the last twenty four hours, Dr. Notoya and I have concluded that both Tamsin and Lorelei have reached their adult state." she paused as she listened to the various murmurs and grumbles around the room. "Bo's health is unfortunately beginning to decline. Without the ability to feed naturally, the synthetic chi formula which is designed as a supplement to allow her to feed on humans without killing them, is not sufficent to maintain her long term. I truely hope we can release her and remove the kelan bands soon or she will starve to death." She tried to keep the sadness she felt from her voice.

"Two days ago I was giving Lorelei an examination when she told me that keeping her away from Tamsin and Bo was useless because the bond had already formed. At first I was sceptical but then I thought about the prophecy 'three hearts beating as one', so working with Dr. Notoya we hooked up remote heart monitors." she paused to press a button on her laptop "If you'll look at the screen behind me, you will see three realtime EKG outputs. The top, blue graph is Bo. In the middle, the red graph is Lorelei and at the bottom, the yellow is Tamsin. As you can see, even displayed in this manner they are remarkably similar, far more similar than if we hooked up any three of you in this room. Now watch what happens when we superimpose the graphs." she reached down and tapped a few keys, the top and bottom images slowly moved to the middle of the screen. When the vertical movement stopped a single white line pulsed across the screen. There were gasps and muttered curses all around the room and then silence.

Lauren could feel more than twenty pairs of eyes boring into her skull. She pressed a couple more keys, the graphs separated and then converged once more. "So if we take that phrase of the prophecy literally, one could easily assume at this point that the bond has in fact formed." Lauren tried to tune out the cacophony of voices that erupted.

After what seemed like hours, silence again decended on the room as the massive steel doors slowly swung open. A few seconds later the scrawny form and worried face of Oliver Rumsden appears at the opening. "Um I...I'm sorry to interrupt, but we...we found another...I mean an additional section of..." he sputtered.

"Oh for heavens sake Oliver, come in, stand up straight, take a breath and tell us why you're here." instructed Evony.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry ma'am" Oliver hurried into the room, stopping behind the Morrigan. He took a deep breath "We discovered another passage fragment of the prophecy and translated it. I thought it might be pertinent to your discussion here so I rushed right over." he paused, a bead of sweat forming across his forehead. He gulped as all eyes in the room focused on him "Well it's not a new passage really, it's more like the completion of one we already had... um...yes it's" he reaches into his pocket for a rumpled piece of paper and stares at it "um it reads...'The beginning of the end of the world is the formation of a trinity, three hearts beating as one. The end itself draws nigh when the tines of the trident are forced apart and the heart's bond breaks.'... so yes there it is...um that's it. We're pretty..ah.. sure the translation is correct. Um sorry again for interrupting your meeting. I better be going...back I mean going back too the archive." Oliver looked like he was about to faint at this point. Trick got up from his chair, took the paper from Oliver's hand and lead the poor frazzled man to a chair on the side of the room.

Trick returned to his seat and looked closely at the paper in his hand. The blood drains from his face as realization sinks in. He face-palms "Oh No" he mumbles.

Evony, who was watching Trick, pipes up. "Well tell us what you think it means barkeep, don't keep us in suspence."

Trick rubs his head while collecting his thoughts. "When the tines of the trident are forced apart... we're keeping them separate, we have them locked up to keep them away from each other... the heart's bond breaks... we know now that their hearts are bonded and Bo is sitting in a cell starving to death, if she dies the bond will be broken. We are basically summoning the end times, begging for the apocalypse to begin. We have to release them, make sure they have a long happy life together because if one of them dies, we all do."

The room was once again chaos, everyone trying to make themselves heard over everone else. However the Ash and Morrigan said nothing. They sat looking at each other with occasional glances at Trick and the screen behind Lauren which still showed a single white heart beat pulsing across the screen. Evony shrugged her shoulders and gave a slight nod. The Ash closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and loudly cleared his throat. When the noise level dropped he opened his eyes and sat up straighter in his chair. "The Morrigan and I agree with Fitzpatrick's assessment, I recommend we vote to release the Valkyrie, Phoenix and Succubus by 6:00 PM tomorrow." he said in a firm, authorative tone while turning his head to make eye contact with each member of the council.


End file.
